


No-one

by DarkShikiArts



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShikiArts/pseuds/DarkShikiArts
Summary: Small spoiler for DSODIf you have seen the movie then well... you knowInspired by Steven's room.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 26





	No-one

Seto's life points hit 0 as he lifted himself up from his knee. It was expected this time. His pride may still suffer but, this wasn't pain. He knew pain. The man before him stood silently, eyes locked in a cold stare. Seto reached up and touched the back of his ear, clicking a small button on his Bluetooth. 

"Mokuba. I'm finished for the day. Tell them to go home. I can shut everything down myself."

His small voice answered. "Ok, you guys heard him-" His voice got faint before coming back."They left."

"You too kid."

"What?"

"Aren't you hanging out with Yugi today?"

"You were invited to ya' know."

"Go on without me."

There was a small sigh from the other end of the mic. "Ok. Be careful Seto. Please."

Careful? Why. What did that matter? It didn't. Not anymore. His hand dropped back to his side and he walked forward. The familiar silhouette before him still staring blankly. "Tell me something," Seto spoke. "Was the past worth it, Atem?"

Atem's eyebrows came together in a confused expression. "What do you mean by that, Kaiba?" 

"I told you to forget the past. Be here in the now. The present. With me. And you left."

"Was I to stay and duel your pride for an eternity?"

"You were supposed to live." Seto stopped, his voice almost cracking at the words. "I could have died too, you know. There have been many times I thought death would be easier. But I chose to live. And not just for the sake of my brother, or this company. But for my own sake. I chose to live on and become more than my past." He took a step forward. "I would have done anything. Make the impossible possible. Anything to make you stay here. And that's exactly why you didn't say good-bye-"

"Kaiba-"Atem tried to interject but he was cut off sharply.

"You filled my head up with words about friendship. And you left them all the same. Left Yugi, left ME." His chest was getting tight. His throat swelling. "I know now, you're a liar. Always talking so high and mighty. Making me see myself in all my imperfections with no intent to see the end with me." Atem sighed deeply, and started to take steps to meet were Seto had stopped. 

"That's not true. When we last spoke I told you I felt our connection. I told you the love I had for you and how I was frightened. I was never hiding my desires from you, not once did I say something I didn't mean. Do you really think all of that was a lie?" He stopped in front of the man in white. Seto's blue eyes looking at him, glassy and wet. 

"No." Seto squeezed his hands into fists. 

"Even now, they are reaching out to you. They want you around. They want to care for you and mend the fear in your heart. Do you think that's a lie?"

Atem's voice was soft and understanding. His confused look replaced with a hopeful expression. Of love. "I know you had to do what you needed, to be free. But I have to deal with what you left behind." 

"But Kaiba, I'm here now aren't I?" Atem's voice sounded far away as Seto reached up to touch his face. His cheek fizzed out in colors of blue and red sparked across Seto's skin. 

"No." The sound of power being turned off echoed heavily in his ears as Atem projected into the floor, disappearing. The light in the room darkening as the holotorium fazed back into a dim computer room. Seto lost his balance and fell back onto his knees. His head lifted, staring up at the ceiling, a tear falling from his eyes. "There's no one here but me"


End file.
